Luz que fue Arrebatada
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: "Se está ahogando en sangre, y un grotesco sonido emerge cuando piensa en hablar. Pero no hay nada que él pueda decir. No queda nada en su alma para defenderse." [Descripciones gráficas de violencia, Muerte de personajes principales, Angst fuerte]


**Traducción de mi historia "Light that got Taken Away"**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Este trabajo contiene muertes de personajes principales, violencia explícita, Angst pesado y referencia a suicidio. Si encuentran estos temas inadecuados, absténganse de leer.**

 **Naturalmente, este trabajo es Canon-divergence.**

 **Tuve esta idea y necesitaba escribirla.**

* * *

Cuando el primer golpe impacta, ella solo piensa en cabello de ala de cuervo, en fijos ojos negros.

Es suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo trastabillar. El entendimiento le retuerce el interior, y las piernas de pronto están débiles. Mientras colapsa, _sabe que es verdad._

El segundo conecta con la quijada. Colisiona tan fuerte que el chasquido de la mandíbula acompaña los de sus nudillos rotos.

La mirada que ella le dedica rompe su esperanza tan despiadada como su puño. El brillo gentil de sus ojos es ahora un agujero negro, y dolor lacerante es lo único que mantiene el viridián encendido.

Líneas negras reptan por su piel, sus extremidades. Marcas del Byakugō pintan su rostro, ónix como los iris opacos de su hija.

Su vista se enfoca, se clava en la suya cuando ella levanta el brazo. Hay una quietud momentánea entre los dos, donde la miseria de sus corazones se encuentra de frente.

Por sólo una respiración, su apretado puño tiembla, y el esmeralda de sus ojos parece suavizarse, suficiente para que él entienda.

Recibe el tercer puñetazo. Todo se oscurece en su lado izquierdo, los fragmentos de su demolido orbital cortan el nervio óptico.

Un zumbido ensordecedor le taladra los oídos, sin embargo escucha los aullidos.

La mano manchada de hierro desciende de nuevo, costillas rotas perforan su pulmón izquierdo.

Se está ahogando en sangre, y un grotesco sonido emerge cuando piensa en hablar.

Pero no hay nada que él pueda decir.

No queda nada en su alma para defenderse.

Ella está llorando, calientes lágrimas resbalan a medida que golpea, a medida que destroza su cuerpo en cientos de pedazos.

— _¡Muerta!_ — ruge —. _¡Está muerta y no estabas aquí!_

El estómago se rompe, su puño tratando de alcanzar su columna.

Aun así, el dolor ni siquiera se acerca al _vacío_ que siente.

Él no es nadie para recriminar el recordatorio. Las palabras eran tan certeras como su puntería, como su augurio de fantasmas que regresarían a recolectar sus pecados.

Tose, sólo lo suficiente para empujar la sangre atorada en su garganta.

— _¡Estabas fuera mientras nuestra hija fue asesinada!_ — su hígado se parte con el puñetazo que sigue.

Una bronceada mano se cierra en su muñeca, falla al tratar de detener el brazo cubierto de líneas negras de descender de nuevo.

Esta vez, lo deja ciego.

Lo tranquiliza. Su vista arrebatada para no ser físicamente capaz de ver a su niña muerta, de ver la desesperación de su esposa… parecía incluso un compasivo gesto.

Escucha vagamente lo que dicen, sus reventados tímpanos distorsionando el sonido.

El sentido es inútil si no hay una voz aguda que le dé la bienvenida en el recibidor.

Dos cálidas gotas alcanzan su arruinado rostro. Entonces ella lo golpea una vez más.

Puede sentir con dolorosa precisión donde se rasga su corazón. Más hemoglobina sube por su tráquea, se estanca en su boca mientras su aliento trata de abrirse paso.

Está agonizando, pero ha estado _muerto_ desde que se enteró.

Lacerante culpa fue suficiente para prepararlo, sospechó que esto podría pasar.

La felicidad no estaba hecha para alguien como él… aun así, la probada era suficiente para darle a su mente un poco de paz.

A pesar de todo, estaba agradecido con ella. Porque de alguna manera, lo estaba salvando.

Tomó la decisión de tomar su vida para que él no pudiera _verla,_ para que no pudiera notar la ausencia de color en las suaves mejillas.

Estaba dispuesta a matarlo, _a matar una parte de su alma con sus propias manos,_ sólo para evitar que él tocara la fría, rígida mano, para evitar que mirara a los vacíos ojos obsidiana.

Para que no tuviera que soportarlo.

Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, comprendió que en el momento en que él contemplara el pequeño cadáver, no habría nada que lo detuviera.

Que cuando el vacío terminara de asentarse en su corazón y la ira tomara su lugar, quemaría todo hasta los cimientos.

Y él estuvo seguro que esta vez, ella lo ayudaría.

Así, su esposa, _su amor_ , la persona con la que compartía su alma, devastó su cuerpo hasta que el aire no alcanzó los pulmones, hasta que la sangre dejó de bombear en sus arterias.

Lo hizo por él para que pudiera morir con sus preciosas memorias y no con la imagen de su hija muerta.

La aceptación lo invadió, como si tratara de sustituir el hierro que había escapado de sus venas. Y mientras las gentiles manos de la muerte acarreaban su consciencia, _lo supo._

Comprendió que ella consumaría su venganza, que su amada esposa encontraría a quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho. La más pequeña, la más rota de las sonrisas fue el resultado de su gratitud.

' _Gracias'_ pensó.

— _Te perdono_ — lloró, y le besó suavemente la frente.

Las manos gotearon sangre, resbalosa y cálida por sus dedos. Sollozando, piel manchada con flameante rojo, deslizándose por sus mejillas a medida que las marcas negras regresaban al sello morado, se rindió.

La hemoglobina que caía de sus nudillos combinaba espantosamente bien con el símbolo en su espalda.

ANBU la detuvieron, no se resistió.

Centelleantes ojos azules la observaron, y el shock se convirtió en terror cuando encontraron unos verdes, muertos.

Ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios cuando se la llevaron, ni cuando la arrojaron a una celda.

Cada amigo, cada persona alguna vez querida la visitó, solo para encontrarse una cosa que respiraba y miraba fijamente, pero nada más.

Eventualmente dejaron de hacerlo, excepto uno.

Durante largos días y noches, ardiente azul fue el único color que ella podía reconocer.

Manteniéndose quieta, dejó que el tiempo transcurriera.

Esperar era fácil cuando dos tercios de tu corazón estaban fríos.

Los guardias fueron descuidados, y en el momento en que ella escuchó quién era responsable, se arrancó los sellos de restricción con todo y su piel.

Seis ANBU trataron de detenerla, seis tumbas fueron cavadas.

Un rastro de carmesí y destrucción fue todo lo que quedó atrás.

Poco pudieron hacer para prevenirlo.

Cuando sus manos se encontraron de nuevo después de comprimir el cráneo, cuando marcas con olor a hierro quedaron en su rostro, y brillante escarlata decoró sus palmas, corrió al bosque.

Buscaron en cada esquina, en cada país, en cada continente.

Un atisbo de rosa llamó su atención, y él se acercó.

Ojos zafiro miraron fijamente la larga trenza rosa. Un kunai oxidado la clavaba a un árbol, a unos metros del acantilado del mar.

Nunca la encontraron.

* * *

 **Con esto quise explorar el peor escenario y cómo la ausencia de Sasuke afectaría, en cómo todo se quiebra bajo el peso de las decisiones personales, y en que cuando se trata de su hija, no hay manera en la que Sakura pueda perdonarlo.**

 **Sean sensatos con sus reviews, puse la advertencia por un motivo. Me encantará leer sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
